User talk:100PercentRatedR
/Archive 1 Seeking new admin Hey Edge, My name is Ryan, and on Horus and Raven im Peccavi. Been playing for almot 3 years on horus, and am now a GC on Raven. I will have alot of time in game watching chat and helping new players. I would be happy to use the knowledge and time im going to be spending further memorizing every part of ignis to help the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions or would like my services. Either way I will start adding to the wiki soon as I am getting more free time soon. :Hey, :Yeah that would be great. We don't necessarily need someone that will be pushing through major changes all the time, just another person on the team to help us cover content and keep everything consistent. Right now the original team that made the Wiki has moved on, and it's only 2 of us, so I'd be happy to welcome you aboard. :Let me know when you make an account and we can work it out from there. :Thanks, - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 07:48, July 25, 2011 (UTC) acct name My account name is Peccavi, I already started looking at some stuff that is missing, but please give me more info as what you would like done. I assumed it would mostly be updating info and adding pics, etc... Oasis Skin on Armor Tables Hi Edge, I really like the portal that you've added to the front page and the new skin for the wiki. My one concern with the visual make over is on the Armour Pages. For example, looking at Tunics, the text in the table has become very hard to read with the new oasis skin. I was wondering if something could be done to improve the visibility of the text. The css for the text is located in oasis.scss line 182. I'm not sure if that can be modified, but making the text darker would really help improve the armor tables. Thanks =) -Mongoose- 11:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Huh, I thought I left a follow up message here, but apparently not. I made a change to Template:Armor/tablerow, adding in a background color for the tr elements. For an example, look at Tunics vs Long Bows. It seems to make the text a lot more visible for me. If you like this change, I can apply it to the other items, such as weapons, rings, amulets and so forth. :One thing I couldn't figure out is how to alternate the colors slightly for every row. I was wondering if you had any insight into that? I was thinking of having the the page with the table pass an extra parameter to the armor/tablerow page, but it might but unnecessarily complex, and not worth the effort. :Let me know what you think about the change I made on the Armor/tablerow, the color, and so forth. :Thanks :-Mongoose- 00:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Boss Ring Icons Hi, I was looking through the rings page, and it seems we do have the icons for boss rings. I added most of them to the correct templates, but a few images were missing or had the wrong name. Could you move: File:Ring_of_the_Earth.jpg http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ring_of_the_Earth.jpg to File:Ring_of_the_Earth_Icon.jpg I don't think that normal users can move images. And delete: File:Power Smite Ring.jpg http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Power_Smite_Ring.jpg File:Ring of Mighty Energy.jpg http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ring of Mighty Energy.jpg File:Ring of Undead Touch.jpg http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ring of Undead Touch.jpg The correct versions of those files already existed, and I pointlessly uploaded ones with wrong names. Thanks, -Mongoose- 23:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Page Deletions Hi, I have a number of pages left over from updating the Warmasters expansion, Premium item updates, and creature updates that need to be deleted for various reasons. The list of pages is located on my profile. The reasons are listed after each page. If you could delete these pages, or give me the power to delete pages, it would be helpful. Thanks -Mongoose- 15:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk? Can you log on to the regnum wiki channel on IRC? Regnum_Online_Wiki:IRC_Channel I'll be idling there for awhile. We can use that, or I can give you a separate email, but I'd rather not post it publicly. If IRC doesn't work, we'll find something else. -Mongoose- 17:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ROwik admins Hey, Just reaching out to you, since you're a bureaucrat. Recently, it seems that most of the admins and bureaucrat have become inactive / quit Regnum. User:Eiram and me (User:-Mongoose-) are both moderating wiki updates / watching for any spam. I'm inactive in game, but Eiram seems to still be updating content. Both of us are admins but not bureaucrats. If a new user were to become active in taking care of the wiki, both of us would be unable to give them admin privledges. (IE, similar to when you tried to get bureaucrat rights from G. Slack several years ago) For that case, I would ask that you give either Eiram or I, bureaucrat privledges so that we could promote users who were actively involved in improving the wiki. If you are still active, and will be for awhile, then no need. I just wanted to make sure there was at least 1 person who had bureaucrat rights, so we don't run into the same problem again. -Mongoose- (talk) 17:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC)